


Melt Into You

by panickyhedgehog



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, fuck im sorry, i feel like this could maybe go somewhere..., just two dads looking for love really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyhedgehog/pseuds/panickyhedgehog
Summary: What happens when you put a sad homeless omega father and a sad alpha with a house together ? the answer may surprise to you. Click the title to find out





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so like I really don't know why I decided to write this but I made a decision and stuck with it so here this is. This is like the only fanfic for this tab which I pretty wild so let me know what you think in the comments. Bye!! Hopefully, enjoy the fic!

It had always been easy for Steve growing up when your parents were one of the richest in the entire town you never had to worry about much. Well, that was the case but then, Steve turned 16 and his entire world came crumbling down. He could remember the day it happened so well it was a rainy spring day only 2 weeks after his birthday when it happened. It was a sudden change his body temperature began to spike and all of a sudden he was on the floor, writhing in agony. Steve would later learn that the reason for this was to transition into having omegan biology. The pain started to fade after what felt like an eternity and then his slick started to produce and he Father shoved him in his room for the rest of his first heat. Only two days later his father kicked him out claiming that he would never have an omega as a son. 

After that Steve began to live from his car. His mother too afraid to leave her husband slipped him money for necessities whenever needed that that was the only contact he ever had with her now. Steve started to become an asshole and he knew what he was becoming too but knew that h was the only way he could stop from having people see him as some submissive omega. When Nancy came into his life he was over the moon with excitement because she was the only Alpha he had ever meet who didn’t look down on him because of his second gender. SHe let him move at his pace and he was thankful for that. He was entering Junior year when Will and Barb disappeared and he started to fight monsters and help to the best of his abilities. He was fine afterward something about knowing everyone was safe helped to calm himself down. The rest of the year moved on afterward no one really wanting to talk about it. Steve really thought that everything was going to be ok afterward but man was he wrong.

It started with losing Nancy the Alpha of his dreams and just keep snowballing from then after. When Dustin had asked for help or really told him he needed to help all Steve could think was protect he didn't know why he felt so motherly over e kid lie he did but damn if he wasn't determined to keep him and his friends safe no matter what. Steve knew he wasn't the best at monster fighting, wasn't the best omega, wasn't really the best at anything other than trying to keep these little brats safe. He went through a lot that night when everything finally happened. He tracked and fought a bunch of demidogs, fought an insane Alpha, and went through a bunch of underground tunnels all while keeping 4 children alive and well. It was a lot to do and afterward, all he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep for a solid week. HE knew realistically he couldn't do that right now because he was still watching the kids all sleeping on Ms. Byers’ couch waiting for everyone else to come back. It was Nancy, Jonathan, Ms.Byers, and Will who came home first all looking as drained as he was. Will was the first one to sleep after collapsing on the couch next to Dustin and Nancy and Jonathan heading to Jonathan’s room to sleep on a bed Ms.Byers seeming to have the same idea as the two. T was about an hour later when Chief Hopper and El pulled up. When the Chief walked through the door Mike was almost instantly waked to move to see El. and pull her to the couch too. It was Hopper who decided to break the silence “ we should probably get these kids home… It would do them a lot of good for them to get some good rest after all of this”. While Steve wasn't so keen on the idea to leave them by himself so shortly after what just happened he obliged and helped get the kids in to the police van. “ I can take you home too… It probably isn't the best idea for you to be driving right now” Steve didn't know what to say didn't know what he could say or what lie he could make up at that moment that would excuse himself from not having a place to sleep so he decided to go with the truth   
“ I don’t um really have a home… I live in my car”  
Hoper let the words sink in for a moment to mull it over before finally speaking again. “ Alright then. Say here with Jane. I’ll be back soon” and with that, he drove off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopper came back for El and Steve an hour later. El was already asleep so Steve managed to pick her up and carry her to the car the only other thing he brought with him was his bat ‘ just in case’ he reasoned. Hopper motioned for them to get in and just like that Steve found himself going to Hopper’s cabin not sure of how it happened or why it was happening. Hopper got out of the car first and made his way over to El to carry inside. Steve followed close behind “ showers over there you want to get cleaned up ” Hopper's voice was gruff as he spoke lack of sleep and fatigue finally setting in fully. 

“ uhm thank you,” Steve said leaving quickly. The realization was finally setting in and Steve couldn’t believe what had happened again, He had helped a lot this time. He had managed to protect all of them and keep them safe. Pride over what he had done swelled in his chest as he adjusted the knobs to get ready for a shower. There was a knock at the door as it opened “ Hey I'm leaving these here, can't imagine getting back in those gross clothes after a shower” the door was shut again “And don’t use all the hot water I want to get in there” Steve hurried through not wanting to be more of a bother then he probably was. He turned off the shower and found a towel and a huge pair of pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt after drying off Steve slipped on the shirt and pants silently thanking the inventor of the drawstring. He folded his clothes to pick them up and left. Only a minute after he left Hopper was in there followed by the sound of water. 

Steve went to go sit on the couch not really sure what else he should do. He was asleep as soon as his body made contact with the old couch. Steve couldn’t have cared less about the crik that his neck would have in the morning right now the comfiest thing in the world was sitting on this couch nodding off. Hopper came out a while laer having used all the hot water left. When he looked at Steve he felt bad for him. He lived out of his car ? Why? He looked at him for a second longer and decided to move him to the bed with him a feeling of protectiveness coming over him. He went over to him and decided to try and carry him before having to wake him up. He was much lighter than he should have been ‘ was he not eating?’ he thought but that was something to think of later right now his priority was to go to bed. 

It was Hopper woke first panic still in his system as the nightmare left him. His thrashing had woken up Steve. Still bleary eyed and not exactly sure how he had managed to get into the bed Steve was the first to move moving over to Hopper letting a calming scent go the alpha hoping that would make it at least a little better. Hopper pulled him close to smell Stev who in turn went slack for the alpha. “ I'm good,” he said after a while and pulled away Both returning their side of the bed to go to sleep. 

It wasn't that much longer before Hopper was awake again. This time it wasn't because of him though he looked over to see Steve curled in on himself crying out. Moving to the middle of the bed he pulled Steve in closer to him to hold the omega closer to him as a way to try help. As soon as he did Steve managed to plaster himself onto the alpha, his head tucked underneath Hopper's head. It was only a half hour later and Hopper could hear a slight purr coming from him. They were finally able to sleep the rest of the night and most of the day after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the afternoon when everyone started to stir. Hopper was the first to wake up, Steve was still asleep and still tangled around him and it seemed as if he had no intention of wanting to let go. He decided to just stay laying there and wait for the other to wake. It was nice he decided to have somebody curled next to him, a surge of protectiveness washing over him. As he lay there thinking about everything that had happened to him or well to everybody he saw the omega stir. 

When Steve woke up he felt safe, the scent of forest and ground coffee beans wrapped around him. It was weird he thought nice but weird, the backseat of his car had never felt so comfortable or warm. It only took a couple of moments later for all of his memories to come flooding back to him the demidogs, the kids, getting the shit beat out of him, and going back to Hopper's cabin. It was then he remembered what had happened earlier that night how he was sharing the bed with Hopper. Wait? He was sharing a bed with Hopper. The warm weight around his middle and calming scent made sense now. Hopper broke the silence “ I know you’re up” and just like that Steve was all the way on the other side of the bed. “I-I'm sorry!” was all Steve could manage to get out head bowed don trying to look anywhere other than where the chief was... “ Hey, it’s fine. Relax. Everything's fine”, Hopper said making sure to keep his voice relaxed and comforting. Steve looked up at the other man to try and detect any lie but only saw the truth. Right as he was beginning to relax El came into the room.

Her eye makeup made huge rings around her eyes that reminded Steve of a panda. “ Good-” Steve quickly looked at the clock, it read 4:50 pm “late afternoon”. El gave a small smile just a quick upturn of her lips and Steve had already decided that he wanted her to do it again. Steve slipped off the bed and made his way over to where El was standing “ Breakfast ?” he asked. She gave a quick nod and they were off to the kitchen.

It took hopper a couple minutes more to follow them. By the time got there Steve and El were pulling out all of the ingredients needed to make pancakes. “ Can you grab that mixing bowl for me ?” Steve asked. Hopper went over to where Steve was and went to grab it caging Steve in front of him without realizing it. As he pulled the bowl down he finally noticed how close he and Steve were. Red dusted Steves cheeks as he took the bowl from Hopper’s hands   
“ Thank you”. Hopper pulled away and went to go busy himself by making coffee. He watched as Steve interacted with El. He seemed to just naturally get her to like him. Maybe it’s because he was an omega hopper thought to himself. He did seem as if he was quite the mother hen if given the chance. He went back to his coffee and watching as they interacted. They had started to pour the pancake batter into the pan and Steve was trying to show El how to flip a pancake. She smiled when he flipped it and it landed right in the sink and then offered to let her flip the second one. When it was El’s turn she opted to mentally flip it over which made Steve grin like an idiot “This is a much better method much less clean up” is what he told her. She smiled again and Steve couldn't have been happier. They got into a pattern after that Steve would pour the mix and El would flip. When they finally finished steve put out three plates and let El take the pancakes over to the table. 

“These are great. Good work” it was all Hopper said but the praise was received well by both. After they had finished eating Steve and Hopper started to wash the dirty dishes. “I’ve never seen her warm up to someone so quickly” stated Hopper. “ Really?” was all Steve could say taken back by what he had just been told “ I mean i get it from what the kids have told me she's had it really really hard but I guess-” Steve’s train of thought was going every which way not exactly sure what he should say of what he wanted to say. “ Yeah she did… I’m glad she feels comfortable around you” They looked at each other another grin spreading across Steve’s face as they went back to cleaning the kitchen. 

They had finished quickly already getting tired again. Steve let out a yawn “ we should go back to sleep”. “ I think that before we should clean up the gashes on your face” and with that hopper led him into the bathroom and gentle nudge towards Steve and he went to go sit on the edge of the bathtub while Hopper pulled out bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a clean washcloth. He put a little bit of the rubbing alcohol on the washcloth “ this might sting a little” Hopper said kneeling in front of the omega. Gently as he could he started to clean the wounds. Steve only made a few small hisses as it made contact. It was over quickly soon enough he found himself walking back to the bed moving to get in on what was currently ‘his side’. Hopper came in a short time later after checking in on El. She was already asleep. Hopper moved back into the middle looking at Steve almost expectantly. Steve rolled over to him and was already wrapped up in the alphas arms. The last thought going through both of their heads as they drifted off to sleep was ‘ why does this feel so right ?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4

They went through the same schedule for a little over a week. Steve would cook and El would help and then Hopper would do dishes. Steve would watch TV with El most days and would help explain things that she didn't understand. It felt almost natural to Steve having someone to watch over and knowing that somebody was watching over him too. He liked it but he knew it wouldn't last. Steve had known Hopper had felt sorry for him that night but soon enough the sympathy would run out and Steve would be back to living in his car. He wasn't exactly sure how he would. He had mostly relied on going over to Nancy's to shower and get a hot meal. Steve figured he could just start showering in the school locker room and he could manage by on the food he had squirreled away for such occasions. HIs mother really tried to give him as much money as she could manage but it was difficult to do when her husband was always looking over their finances. No, he guessed it wouldn't last but he would enjoy it as much as he could before it ended and relax in the safe feeling.

It was Sunday evening when everybody was going to bed when Hopper announced that he and Steve would have to go back to school and work the next morning. It almost crushed Steve to hear those words but he reminded himself that he knew it wouldn't last and pulled it together. As they settled into bed and Hopper pulled the omega closer to him all Steve could think was enjoy it. 

Nightmares happened frequently and both would do their best to calm the other down again. They were different for each of course for Hopper it was always about El and not being able to protect her. For Steve, it was always different sometimes it was about the tunnels and him noting being able to move the kids up fast enough. Sometimes he was in the Byer’s house again being beaten up by Hargrove and being yelled at to submit. He hated that one not to say he didn't hate the other because that one was just plain terrifying but, this dream would bring up awful memories from when he had first presented. That’s why he dated Nancy. She had been a nice beta. 

The alarm went off at 5 am. A couple of groans later and they were up. Hopper going to take a shower and Steve going to make breakfast for El when she woke up and for Hopper for when he finished getting ready. While Steve was cooking he noticed it was the first snow of the fall. He hated the cold it was always freezing in his car and he couldn't turn the heater in fear the battery would go out. It only took Hopper 1 minutes to get ready and Steve was already in the shower when he wants out to eat breakfast. It felt kind of impossible to Hopper how easily they had fallen into a routine and how comfortable he was around the young omega. He had been able to let down his guard so easily towards someone. He loved the feeling. Steve finished getting ready around 6 just in time for them to leave. Steve and Hopper said goodbye to El and left.

They had to stop by the Byers house first to pick up Steves car. When they pulled up Will went straight out to greet them. “ Steve! Dustin told me to give this to you” Steve and just closed the door to the car when a small radio was shoved into his hand. “ Dustin said to tell you to that you need to keep it set to 11 so the arty can get ahold of you.” there was sudden static coming from the porch and then Dustin's voice came through, “ Will did he get it? Did he finally show up ?” before Will could go to answer Steve had his finger on the talk button “ Yeah I got it”  
“Awesome! Can you come pick me up? It freezing outside”   
Steve let out a sigh and Hopper let out a chuckle. “ Yeah, I can. I’ll be there in a little bit.”  
“Yes!”  
Steve turned back to Will “ Do want to go with me too ?” a wide smile spread across his face as he nodded. “Let me just tell my mom she doesn't have to drop me off!” and he disappeared back into the house. Hopper let out another laugh. “ I think you're getting a soft spot for these kids”  
“ Maybe I am...” was all Steve said. Will ran back out with a coat and his backpack. “ Alright! Let's go” Steve unlocked his car to allow Will to get in the passenger seat. “Steve, What time do you think you're going to be back home ?” it was a simple question but it meant the world to Steve. A huge grin spread across his face. “ Uhm not sure probably 6 ? 7 if Dustin tries to get me to take him somewhere… Is that ok ?”   
Hopper was smiling too a soft smile but one that let people know he was content with what was happening. “ Of course I just wanted to give El the heads up if you came back before I did”   
“ Sounds like a plan” and Steve got into his car with a huge smile plastered across his face.

It didn't take long for Steve to reach the Henderson household. He pulled up to the driveway. “ Do you want to go get him? Or should I ?” Will pause to consider what to do do  
“ Let's both go up, Ms. Henderson always has really good cookies when we go” Will explained. They got out of the car and walked up to the car. The doorbell rang and it only took a few moments for the door to open. It was Ms. Henderson who had come to the door “ Oh hello! Hello Will. I’m sorry I don't think we've met before” she said to Steve “ Hi I’m Steve I’m a good friend of Will’s older brother. I had offered to take Will to school and any of his friends if they wanted. I hope that's ok…”   
“ oh of course it is! Thank you for doing this I knew Dusty was dreading biking to school in this weather. You know it's not often Teenagers are so thoughtful”   
Steve let out an awkward laugh that he hoped didn't sound too awkward “ well I guess I've just always had a soft spot for kids”   
“ That's just the omega in you dear. Would you like some cookies? I just baked some fresh last night. I know it's probably too early but you can bring some to school later for as a snack.” Will nodded fervently. “ Yes thank you”   
“Dusty! Your friends are here!”  
“ OK! Just a second”   
When they finally left both Steve and Will had a huge bag of cookies each.   
“So you’re a good friend to my brother now huh ?” Will asked knowing full well they were not. It wasn't that Steve disliked Jonathan anymore but it takes time to regain trust from a person who smashed their prized possession. “ Well, what did you want me to tell her? Oh hi, I know your son because I was in charge of him not getting eaten by monsters ?”  
“ Fair enough”   
The drive to school was quick and filled with chatter about nerd stuff that Steve didn't understand. “Alright you little shits get out” Steve saw Dustin's mouth open and before he could get a word out “ and yes I will be back to pick you up”   
“ how did you know I was going to say that?!”  
“If you spend enough time around El you get special powers too”  
“ REALLY ?!”  
“No! Of course not! I’ll be back after school now get out or I’m going to be late” they said goodbye and Steve was already feeling anxious about school. He didn't have any friends now that Nancy left him and he knew he was going to see Hargrove eventually. He parked and made his way to his first period. The day was going fast which Steve was definitely happy about. It was 4th passing period when he stopped by his locker. When he opened it he was meet with a disgusting pungent smell. It made Steve gag. He didn't have to look hard to figure out what the source of the smell was. A large blue denim jacket was draped over all of his textbooks. THere was a note on top that only said ‘ From Hargrove’. Was he trying to court him? Did he honestly think Steve would go out with him after what he did to him or Lucas or Max? Not being able to take the scent any longer he shut the locker and decided that he would just try and share a book with somebody.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last period of the day and it was the one Steve was least looking forward to. He had PE with no other than Billy Hargrove. When he went to the locker room to change he saw him waiting for him at his locker. He squared his shoulder and held his high as he made his way over to his locker. “ Hey Stevie get my gift ?” the smile on his face was that of a predator catching its prey and Steve hated it. “ Yeah and no thanks” was all Steve said as he pushed his way to his locker.   
“ What the fuck did you just say to me ?” Steve could see anger bubbling up in his eyes just like the night he got beat up.  
“ I said no thanks. I’m not interested”  
“ Oh yeah? And whys that ?”  
“I’d never be interested in anybody who was going to beat up a child or even tried to intimidate a kid the ay you fucking did. Now get away from me.” Steve unlocked his locker but Hargrove slammed it shut.  
“ An interesting idea you got there but see here's the thing, nobody has ever said no to me before”  
“ Well you must not have been paying attention to what I just said “  
“Leave me alone now.”  
“No”  
“ Why the fuck not? huh? You think I’ll ever go out with you, you're so wrong”  
“ See that the thing all of these omegas throw themselves at me but you, you’ve got spirit. Something that can be broken and molded back into what I want.”  
“ Go die”   
Steve walked out after that. He decided whatever trouble he’d be in for skipping class again was better than dealing with this. Steve walked to his car and drove to the kids middle school. He was early but their school got out earlier than his so he’d be there on time at lest. 

When school finally got out Dustin meet him out first “ Hey Steve!”  
“ Hey kiddo, did you check to see if Will Needed a ride home ?’  
“Well see about that we were all actually wondering if you would take us to the arcade… pleeeasse” Steve let out a heavy sigh he knew this was going to happen.   
“Yeah, i guess I can do that… Max has to ask her brother first”, Steve to a moment to consider what he was going to say next “ and uh t might not be best to let him know I was the one taking you so let her know that yeah ?” Dustin paused at that.   
“Oh is it because he beat you up real bad ?”   
“ Yeah kid that's it now go tell her before it’s too late” and with that Dustin went off to go tell everybody the good news. It was an hour later and Steve had 5 very loud children in his car. When they got to the arcade discovered that he had nothing to do but wait He decided to do homework while he waited for them to finish but made a mental note to bring a book next time. Itw as two hours before they left the arcade and it took another hour before Steve got everybody home. It was around 6:30 when Steve finally made it back the cabin. The kids had distracted him from the earlier events but he was starting to think about it again. When Steve pulled up he saw that Hopper was already there. A smile spread across his face when the thought that he was home passed through. Steve knocked on the door doing the knock Hopper had taught him. The door opened immediately. As he walked in he saw Hopper at the dining room table reading and El was on the couch. “ Welcome Home,” said Hopper looking up from his book. “ Happy to be home how was your day,” Steve said sitting across the table. “ oh fine nothing happened while I was out not that that's any of a surprise. How was school ?” and like that Steve's face contorted into a scowl and his usually pleasant scent turned bitter. “ it was certainly… a school day” Hopper gave him a look as if to tell him to explain but all Steve said was “ I’ll tell you later” 

It was that night Steve taught El to make spaghetti. It was quick and easy but She seemed to enjoy it and that's all that mattered to Steve. Afterward, when the kitchen was all cleaned up Steve and El went to go watch tv together. El had started to become more affectionate with Steve usually choosing to curl up around his side while watching a show A little later Hopper came to join them pulling the omega to the side of his chest with El moving so she was still tucked under Steves' arm. It felt like this was how things were always supposed to be. Steve started to purr after a few moments. He didn’t purr often but he wasn't comfortable enough with his surroundings usually. It was an hour later and El was already passed out. Steve moved carefully as not to wake her up and made his way to her room laying her down gently then turning off the lights and going to his own room. “ So what happened at school ?” asked Hopper once they were settled in bed for the evening. Steve flipped over so they were face to face a large frown on his face. “ You wouldn't believe how much of a fucking idiot Hargrove is.” Hopper thought for a second, “Isn't that the guy who was drugged asleep at Joyce's ?”  
“Yeah”  
“Alright, so what did he do?”  
“ He tried to court me this morning-”, Steve cut himself off when he saw a flash of anger at his eyes and his usually calm scent changed to one that smelled like burnt coffee beans and smoke. “ I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn’t… he said that he wanted to break me…” Steves voice got quieter and raspier sounding like he was trying to hold back tears and Hopper pulled him closer “I-I didn't think that I would be so upset about it but I brought up so many memories from when had first presented…” They looked at each other. Hopper had lost the angry look in his eye now replaced with what Steve wanted to call a loving look. It happened fast and neither was sure who had started it. It took a moment for them to realize what was happening but once they knew neither wanted to stop. It was a quick kiss both pulling away seconds after knowing what they had done. Hopper looked at Steve and he gave a small nod and like that they were kissing again but more heated this time it was a quick battle for dominance, Steve, not even trying to take control but instead let himself enjoy the feeling of finally feeling safe and comfortable with an Alpha this way. Steve was purring again the sounds mixed in with the soft moans he would let out. They broke apart foreheads pressed together “ Jim” it was all Steve could say not sure what to say after that. “I guess this means I’m going to start courting you now? I mean uh only if you want to, of course, I wouldn’t want you so feel like you should or-” It was Steve who kissed first this time. He found it endearing quite honestly how much he stressed that he didn’t have to. “ I’d love it if you did”


	6. Chapter 6

the morning it was Steve who woke up first. He was content, feeling warm and safe but, he knew the feeling couldn’t last so he wiggled his way out from under Jim’s arms and made his way to the shower. It was nice being the first one to take a shower. Hopper woke up a few minutes later thanks to the alarm. Not having Steves warmth around him sent him into a small panic until he heard the shower running. Hopper got up and all that was on his mind was ‘ courting. How should i do that exactly’ he figured he should start with the basics and go from there. He got up and went to dig around his closet from something to give to Steve for him to wear. He hadn't had time actually scent something but he as sure that this was fine. He opened the bathroom door as quietly as he could and placed the flannel shirt over the rest of his clothes. He went and moved into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ten minutes later Steve appeared in the kitchen with a smile and the flannel over his shirt. “Good morning”   
“ Morning”  
“Eggo’s are in the toaster” and with that Hopper left to go take his own shower. El came out a couple minutes afterwards “ Morning Kiddo”  
“Morning”  
“ Eggos are ready “ Steve didn’t even have to reach for them because the were already flying out of the toaster and into El’s hands. “ Whoa easy there, I’m pretty sure you could have waited the extra 10 seconds for me to hand you the waffles.” El gave a smile and went off to sit on the couch. Steve joined a few minutes later holding a mug of coffee filled with more creamer than actual coffee. “JIM IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Steve yelled looking at the clock.  
“OK! BE OUT IN 2 MINUTES”

It was actually more like 10 when he finally came out to the living room. “ Ready ?” asked Steve  
“Ready” and with that Steve went to go put his now empty mug in the sink but was trapped by two strong arms pulling them closer to Hopper. Steve had to look up to meet Hoppers. It was a quick and easy kiss between the two of them. “ You know you could have just asked”  
“ And where would the fun in that be ?”  
“ the fun is kissing me!!!” they both started to laugh as Steve made his way to the kitchen.   
“ Dating ?” it was a simple question for El to have asked but both were surprised to have heard the question. Neither of them were sure why exactly because they had just kissed in front of the girl but the weight of the word had just settled. “ Yes, Steve and I are dating now…” Hopper said still feeling awkward about the word.   
“ Happy for you” and with that El went back to the television.   
“ Alright shouldn’t you be getting to school ? And i know i have to get work eventually…”  
“Ugh that sounds like the actual worst idea ever”   
“ You have to go”  
“You’ll have to catch me first” Steve darted over and back into their room and locked the door. While usually Hopper would find this annoying he found it kind of cute the way the omega could so easily joke and goof around with him. “ El can you help ?” and just like that the lock was undone and the door was open. “Than you”  
“No fair!! No help from the child with telekinetic powers!”   
“ I’m afraid it’s too late to make up rules” Hopper said as he walked over to where Steve was lying on the bed. Hopper picked him up bridal style and made his way out the door grabbing both of their keys on the way. Steve couldn’t stop giggling and hid his face in the crook of Hoppers neck to hide the huge blush that had spread across his face. Hopper made it out to their cars. 

Steve went to his car shivering over how cold it was. He was opened in to driving the party around today. He didn't mind honestly after watching over them in a near death experience he felt very motherly to the kids. Sure he knew they had mothers of their own but, he still felt the pull to watch over them.

It was on to Will’s house first. He pulled up and quickly make it to the front door. He let himself in “Hello! It's just me Steve”. Joyce was the first to great Steve. With kind smile and warm hug. “Hi Steve! Will will be out in just a moment”. He wondered how she did it. After all the lose she's had to endurer she was always so friendly and kind. She paused for a second sniffing the air. She was a beta but still had an amazing sense of smell. She was quite for a second before sniffing closer to Steve “ Is that … Hoppers scent ?” her tone while confused didn’t sound judgemental. Steve could feel his cheeks burning as they started to blush. “ Y-yeah um long story short He’s uh courting me now...”   
“ I’m happy for you. He’s a good man but one who could use some stability in his life. Same goes for you” a quick look into her eyes and Steve knew she meant what she said  
“Thank You” the conversation drifted from there and not long after Will was ready to head out.

Steve and Will were on their way to Dustin's next, then Lucas’, then finally Mikes. It was kind of funny he thought to himself how quickly everything had changed for him. It was only a few months ago he and Nancy had been going to different parties and not thinking about the future but now, now he's being courted and is watching over kids and he couldn’t be happier. He never thought he'd get a domestic life like this. The kids yelling in the back being the only thing snapping him out of his thoughts. Getting all of the kids out of his car was a challenge because either they were trying to stay inside or they kept forgetting something and had to run back to grab i. When he finally managed to get to his own school he had completely forgotten about Billy. Hoppers scent being a safe presence around him that keep the worry other alpha were around out of his mind. It wasn't until he saw him walking down the hall did he remember what had happened yesterday. Steve panicked and booked it over to Nancy and Jonathan. He never hang around them but after all they had gone through this is where he flt safest knowing they would help keep him safe if need be. When he joined them it was Jonathan who noticed something was off first. “ Steve ?”   
“ Y-yeah ?” His voice came out frantic trying to pass as normal.  
“Steve whats wrong “ Nancy's soft smooth voce helping to calm him the tiniest bit  
“ Its uhm Its Billy…” there was fear in his voice when he said his name. Nancy and Jonathan both shared a worried look. Steve told them everything that had happened rushing through in a panic.   
“ Oh Steve… I’m so sorry, Jonathan and I can help if you'd like”   
“ I-I don't want to bother you guys… I just panicked when i saw him… I’m sorry ”  
“ You aren't going to bother us at all” Said Jonathan. It honestly shocked Steve to here those words come from out of his mouth. He never thought that Jonathan liked him at all and who could blame him. He looked at them both trying to find any lie on their faces but all he saw was sincerity.   
“Thank you”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys ! while nothing very serious happens in this chapter I thought I would put out a trigger warning for anything that will be unconsensual.

From then on they stayed with him as a sort of guard. It was easily their classes either being together or just down the hall from each other. When lunch finally rolled around, they sat with him. It was nice Steve had decided. To have friends around him that weren't concerned with the next party going on or what chick they had just hooked up with. Instead, the talked about English homework and family. It nice change in pace he thought. Soon enough the topic changed, and Nancy was staring at him smiling like crazy. “ So Steve… Whos Flannel are you wearing? I've never seen it, and Johnathan said it smelled different than your scent” and just like that Steve started blushing like crazy. It was weird the scent had made him feel safe, but he had completely forgotten he was wearing it until now. 

“Oh, it's Hoppers…” His voice was low so no one else would here but there was obvious pride and nervousness in his voice. The other teens widen, and Johnathan managed to choke on his water.   
“ I'm sorry I'm sure I didn't hear that correctly because for a moment there I thought you said it was Hoppers. Chief Hopper-”   
“ I did,” Steve said trying to get Jonathan to shut up and stop rambling.   
“How did this happen exactly ?” Nancy asked quietly. Steve told the story again. How He had let him stay with him because he had nowhere else to go and how they had all gotten along so well. After a moment to think things over nancy smiled and said “ Well I'm happy for you two” her voice was sincere.   
“Thank you,” the topic was chance soon after. The day went on normally until 7th period, It was Steves, and it was the one he was most scared of. He was alone in the locker room Johnathan had this class too, but he was currently walking Nancy to her classroom. He thought he was fine nothing would happen in such a short amount of time Right? He was wrong he knew the moment he felt arms trapping him. He turned around in what little space he did have only to be faced with Billys snarling face one of the arms then went to grab him by the throat. “ Whos fucking scent is that? Thought you'd go and find someone else? I already told you, Princess, you're mine. I tried to play nice, but obviously, you aren't getting the message.” Both hands moved and tore the gym shirt Steve had just put on. There was a hand around his jaw forcing his head to one side. And before he knew what was happening, he felt teeth start to scrape against his neck right at his bonding spot, and it was starting to bruise. Steve froze. Fear radiating off him as he just stood there motionless while on the inside he was screaming begging for his arms to start working but nothing was hoping he could only see what was happening like he was trapped in a prison. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. It happened so suddenly he didn't process it that had happened. Billy was gone. Slammed into a locker with someone towering over. Steve slid down the lockers not being able to focus on his legs. He soon realized it was Jonathan who was fighting him and was winning. Jonathan was terrifyingly strong not even letting Billy get a punch in. He kept attacking him until he finally fell unconscious. When he was finally through with Billy he moved over to Steve all the anger radiating off f he started to mellow into something that was trying to be comforting. “ Steve its ok now you're going to be fine ok ?” Steve managed to nod. All the fear that was running through him stated to leave very slowly but surely. And he was able to move again.   
Jonathan helped him get up Steve walked stiffly and blindly almost like he didn't know how. He wasn't paying attention to where they were gong he was still trapped in a haze. It wasn't until he was pushed gently into a passenger seat did he realize he was in Jonathan's car. They were driving for a while before he managed to speak. It wasn't much, and it reminded Johnathan of how El spoke. “ Kids. Hopper”I was all he said, but Johnathan understood. Steve seemed to be getting close to them and needing to see the kids he assumed Steve viewed as his own pups made sense and of course Hopper. “ ill gets them for you don't worry” They made it back to the Byer household. Once inside Johnathan sat Steve o the couch and went to the other room to call his mom. He explained everything, and before he knew it, she was on her way back to the house. SHe got there in record time, and as soon as she made it home, Johnathan was out the door going to retrieve the kids. 

“Hey, Steve” Joyce's voice was gentle as she moved over to them. He turned his head in acknowledgment that she was there. He still couldn't quite seem to forget out of this haze, and he didn't know why. He felt heavy, and he felt his heartbeat pounding in his chest. “Steve sweety I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to calm your breathing ok ?” Was his breathing weird? He hadn't noticed until she pointed it out but now that's all he could focus on. It was all over the place either too long or too jagged and short. Joyce moved to sit in front of him on the coffee table. “ I need you to do what I do ok ?” she waited for him to answer it was a small nod barely even there but she understood “ Ok inhale through your nose for 4 seconds. Exhale for seven inhale through your mouth for 8” They did this for a while until Steve was able to talk again. “ thank you, Joyce, really it means a lot to me. “   
“ of course Steve you don't need to thank me. I know how difficult something like this can be, do you need to talk. “  
“ I just… I don't understand you know? I've fought demogorgans head on without even thinking about it, but I-I couldn't fight him off of me? I don't understand it…” 

“ This stuff is difficult to understand… This is different from the Demogorgon's Steve it not your fault for how you responded. I understand that you're going to need time to heal and feel back o normal and that's perfectly understandable, know that you have Me, Hopper, and Nancy and Johnathan to help you. “   
“Thank you.” 

Only a few minutes later Dustin popped his head in. He was quiet and seemed nervose like he was contemplating something, and Steve wondered how much Johnathan had told him. “ H-Hey Steve. Are you doing ok? Do you want me to go away-” Dustin was cut off by Steve wrapping his arms around him. It was the first time he had been able to get up and walk, but he needed Dustin to be closer to him. It took a moment for Dustin to relax but once he did he held on to him just as tightly. “ hey Steve buddy. Are you doing ok? Well ok I mean your not but like I'm here to help! And so are Will, Max, and Lucas!” Dustin announced and quickly after the rest of the gang joined to make a group hug. Steve had noticed that Mike was standing off to the side glaring at him. He assumed it was because of Nancy. He wanted to have an ok relationship with him he was close to rest, but it seemed that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. Steve had relocated them to the couch and mike had gone off somewhere probably going to Wills room

It was about an hour, or so afterward he heard another pair of tires pulling up. Steve didn't have much time to wonder who it could be. As soon as he heard the noise, the door was already flying open, and a small curly haired girl was making her way over to him. “El! “ Stev was detangling him from the heap of limbs around him to make his way over when he saw hopper in the door frame. His eyes dark and hard set. His face held anger just getting ready to fight someone. The moment Steve noticed he dropped to the floor on both knees to bear his neck. Tears once again streaming down his face that was getting red and blotchy “ please I'm so sorry I was so weak. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I'm just so so sorry” there was a tremble in his voice that let everyone know he was scared and powerless. Hopper moved closer, and Steve flinched away from him. He hadn't even noticed that El had gotten in front of him her arm out and her nose bloody. Hopper was frozen. “ He’s scared. You’re scaring him,” she spoke through gritted teeth, and her eyes narrowed. Looking at her Steve came to his senses.   
“El listens to me,” Steve said softly meeting her eyes as she turned around a bit. “ I'm ok. I'd like to see him if that's ok with you ?” she gave a short nod and let him go going to stand beside him like a guard dog ready to attack. Hopper moved to sit down near him to help try and make eye contact. He gave space between him and Steve hoping not to scare him again. “ I’m sorry” it was all Stevie could say. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the man he knew he had probably just disappointed. “ I’m so sorry “ he’s head was bowed so he couldn’t see his face but the waving in his voice and the soft sniffling made it evident that he was crying. The kids not being able to see him like this any longer and went to sit with him and hug him. Their arms wrapped around him made him feel better, and he was finally able to look at Hopper again. His eyes were a little red from the tears he had shed, and his face was twisted into one of worry, but he was still Steve. He was still Steve, and he was hurting, and that's what Hopper cared about more than anything else right then. He moved closer to him, and Steve looked worried but didn’t flinch. 

“Hey, I know you’re scared right now but it's going to be ok now ok? I’m here, and so is everyone else who cares about you. Nothings gonna happen again. I promise it will be ok. When you're ready, we can go and talk ok, but until then we'll just stay here.” Hopper looked at Steve the entire time all the while wondering what could have happened to the Omega he knew to be so strongwilled that would make his so scared. He stayed there o the floor with Steve and the rest of the party for hours while the started to fall asleep again all the while Steve just looked into the distance eyes foggy like he wasn't entirely in the present. It wasn't until Lucas shifted off o steves lap that he finally snapped out. 

Steve looked around at his surroundings and then to Hopper. The relief he felt being around him was, but there was still worry about being around him. How would he feel after he knew what happened ? would he be upset? So if he is ashamed? No, it was this fault. He decided to talk to Hopper. 

Getting out from the small mountain of children was difficult, but he managed and motion fed for Hopper to follow to his truck so they would have some privacy. 

They got in and sat silent. Steve collecting his thoughts enough to form an actual sentence and Hopper waiting. “It happened during Gym class… he … he.” Tears started up again angry and scared at both him and the situation, but he knew he needed to continue. “ he tried to mark me and almost did. I couldn’t move because I was afraid” tears were still streaming down his face and he couldn’t look at Hopper right now to see his reaction. “Johnathan got him off of me in time” Steve could smell Hopper scent twist in one filled with anger. He knew rationally that he wasn't upset with him but with billy, but the anger radiation off of him made him feel otherwise. But still, he looked down and made himself try to appear smaller. IT was then Hopper noticed how upset he was. Anger turning in to concern for Steve. Making himself known to Steve he moved slowly and held him. Sending him a soothing scent trying to calm him down became his main priority. 

“Hey, shhh baby its ok. I'm not upset with you don't worry it'll be ok alright ?” Steve pulled back to look into Hopper's eyes. H was telling the truth. “ We’ll get through this together don't worry ill be there with you every step of the way” Steve was starting to smile now, it’s was weak, and it’s faltered, but it was still a smile. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until Steve spoke up “ I’m worried about him, what if he tries again? Jonathan won’t be there every time. What will I do ?”. Hopper thoughts about this for a moment. Weighing the options he had thought about. And one seemed much better than the rest. 

Hopper looked into Steve’s eyes. Searching for something but he didn’t know what. “ Steve-,” he paused again hoping this was going to go ok. “Steve, I really like you. I’ve only started courting you for what a day? But we’ve been living together for a while now, and I’ve become thrilled with knowing you’ll be around at the days' end. I know this is going to sound crazy but what if we bonded?” Hopper had managed to look everywhere but Steve’s face while talking. He was so nervous it was radiating off of him. It had only been a moment after he had finished talking, and he was already back at it “ Well of course if you don’t want to that’s totally fine it was just one idea and it obvious that maybe this was the wro-“ his eyes went wide as Steve pressed himself against the other man to kiss him. The kiss was soft and reassuring and helped calm both of them. “ Of I course want to” is all Steve could say.


	8. Chapter 8

He lied. He was more nervous than ever. He felt like this was the right thing to do. Who else would help him? But the stress of being claimed he’d him feel awful. He was still shaken up and skittish around everyone who wasn’t Joyce, Jonathan or one of the kids. This was his best bet at being treated decently. He felt wrong for using Hopper like this it was obvious the guy actually liked him. ‘That’s why it’s perfect’ a voice in his head supplied. Steve did have feelings for him so he thought but they weren’t as strong. They had only kissed yesterday he thought. But maybe he could make it work. He loved El which would make things better. He made up his mind he had to. He was tired of living in a car and not having anyone around him.   
————-  
They planned to do it a week from that day. To give everyone time to prepare. Steve missed school in order to avoid Billy and started creating a large nest in the center of the bedroom. It was all familiar scents. Dustin had given him one of his favorite hoodies, Lucas came him one of his bandannas, max a shirt, el gave a blank she used, Joyce and her family gave bedsheets. He had been arranging it for forever. It was going to be one of the only things to give him comfort through the ordeal. He had to keep pushing thought like that away. No, it would be ok. Eventually, he’ll enjoy his life. He’ll finish school and get to look after El and the kids. He’d have a roof and food to eat and someone who cares about him. It wasn’t going to be so bad. That’s what he kept telling himself. He needed to believe it. He started cleaning every space in the cabin. It was spotless by the time he was done. It helped keep him distracted and El would help with hard to reach spots. 

The days were going fast. He started taking pills four days before, that would kickstart his heat. They were already affecting him little. He saw himself get needy. The more he wanted to be around someone. El was always happy to be around him. When Hopper would come home Steve started giving around him. Steve had to force himself to not let himself hang off of the man. His instincts telling him to be around an alpha. He was feeling better about coming to grasps with being claimed but he couldn’t tell if it was just because of the pills. The more he wanted attention the happier Jim was to give it. Steve was sure he’d be ok. 

It was a day before his heat. He helped El pack because she would be staying at Joyce’s for a small time. She was excited to be able to see her friends more freely. But she seemed to not want to leave Steve either. Filling him around like a shadow for the entire day. She helped calm down his nerves a lot. And when it was time for her to leave he was able to go with to say goodbye. He went and dropped her off at the door. Joyce greeted him. She said hello and goodbye and hugged him and reassured him everything would be perfectly fine. He believed her for a little while. But walking back to the car he still wasn’t too sure


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in the car Steve was wrestling with his instincts the entire time. They were telling him to be as close to the alpha as possible that he’ll help. But he still wasn’t sure. He was worried that he was making a mistake. No, he pushed that thought away. No this was good. Hopper cares about him. He loves El and the rest of the kids and he’ll have a house. It’s good. He’s ok. The more he thought about it the most he started to believe it. He felt better about it. By the time he pulled himself away from his thoughts, they were at the cabin. Steve turned to Hopper “ before anything happens can… can we talk? “   
Hopper nodded but he seemed worried “ I just I’m nervous about this and scared… and I really really care about you and I’d be happy to be your Omega but what if? Something happens? What are we supposed to do? What if you decide you want someone else and I 'm so afraid of what happens what if I panic on you? What If we start and I decide I can’t or don’t? what do we do then? “ Steve finished his rant and looked away from the other man.  
“ Steve, is that what you’ve been worried about? If you tell me to stop I’ll stop. I promise there won’t be others ok? It’ll be ok. Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it.”  
Steve nodded he felt reassured now more than ever. If he wanted to stop he could. He cared about him enough to stop. This was a good idea. He was sure.   
Steve went in to hug Hopper and the moment he touched the alpha he melted into his touch. It was supposed to be a simple hug but all to soon it turned into a passionate kiss between the two. Steve letting Hopper take the lead. He dominated the kiss. Pushing Steve against the steering wheel. He let out a whimper as he was pinned between the alpha and the car. He was whining wanting something more than just a kiss. He started rutting against the other man in a desperate attempt at satisfaction. Hopper's hands moved down to the youngers waist moving down slowly to unzip his pants. More whimpers started pouring out of the youngest mouth the closer he got to his prick. Hopper started unbuttoning the younger's   
pants desperate to please his Omega. He finally reached the others cock moving his hand up and down at a tortuously slow pace. Steve started bucking in the others hand trying to fuck himself in the others hand when Hopper used his other arm to hold him down. The alpha let out a low growl and Steve submitted immediately wanting to please the other. Hopper picked up the speed while Steve began to pant harder as he got closer the edge. “ I-I oh f-fuck Alpha” Steve screamed as his orgasm hit. Steve slumped forward resting his head on his alphas stomach curling up feeling waves of contentedness roll of him as he started to drift off.


End file.
